Sex & Candy
by Ariannette
Summary: Bella has lived most of her life, happily in Phoenix. What happens, when her mom falls head over heals for a tall handsome Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and is forced to move back to the small town she hates most in the world? Forks.
1. Preview

Title: Sex & Candy  
Part: Preview & Intro  
Words: 2657  
Characters: ALL Twilight book characters will make an appearance *nod*.  
Genre(s): Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, and a tiny bit off fluff  
Spoilers: Basically i'm just using the Set scene of Forks, but the plot is completely changed, and they're all human *nod*.  
Summary: Bella has lived most of her life, happily in Forks. What happens, when her mom falls head over heals for a tall handsome Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and is forced to move back to the small town she hates most in the world? Forks.  
Author's Note: This is my first EB Fic you guys, please be patient with me! LOL. I'm used to writing, Paire, so this Pairing is new for me to write, and I haven't gotten into the swing of it yet. I've read all the books, and _adore _saga. The reason I didn't start writing fics for it before, was because I didn't believe I could write an EB fic without disgracing the book. But, anyway- here's my first fic- I'm giving it a try! I hope you do too!!

_**Sex & Candy**_

_…And with his eyes, full of tears, he sank on to his knees and sobbed, "I can't do it anymore, Bella-I need you."_

_My own resistance broke, then. Because, In every shape and form, I needed him too. _

__

Preview

"Isabella, where would you like to go for thanksgiving? I was leaning more towards Esme and Charlie myself- then again, we could always stay with Carlisle and Renee." He let out in an amused voice, sitting down on the same couch where I was busily reading my book. It wasn't as if he noticed either way; he easily rested his head on my lap, and smiled crookedly at me. Oh yeah, he knew I hated him.

Why Renee had dragged me, in my junior year of high school to get married to some hunk, of a doctor- I'd never know. But I couldn't praise Charlie either- it was a cruel joke they had both decided to play on me, each deciding to marry one of Edward's parents. Who did that anyway? Wasn't there some law, that prohibited it?

"Go to hell, Edward. Isn't there some girl volleyball practice you should be at? Or maybe- hell- at the library flirting with the new intern?

Edward scoffed, and pinched my nose, ever so slightly, "And not get to see my lovely sister's sexy- angry face. Oh no, I much rather see this."

I snapped my book, and shoved him off, jumping up from the couch, "I'll find a way to murder you eventually Edward."

He didn't falter in his smile, if anything, it extended, "See, that's where you're wrong my beautiful vixen of a sister! You'd never kill me, because you'd miss me too much."

That caused me to narrow my eyes, growling at him in a low voice, "Fuck. You."

As it came out, I was immediately sorry I'd said it. Because Edward chuckled, and shook his head, walking past me on his way out of the library, "And it always comes back to that, doesn't it? Bella darling, I'm flattered, but that's just straight out incest."

God hated me, I was sure of it. Why else would he have left me alone, sick, in a house where the electricity had gone off, and dare I even think his name, Edward. Oh yeah, in fact, I was pretty sure he was snickering at my current situation right now.

Edward had come and go from his bedroom many times, making sure to wink or smile at me as he passed by, getting whatever he required from the kitchen.

I'd taken refuge in the library once more, where there was a fireplace, and a comfortable leather couch. It was the only thing that was really keeping my teeth from chattering.

Not to mention, the on going cold and dizziness I seemed to be having lately. But of course, why would a doctor even have any type of flu medicine in his home right? That was absolutely ridiculous.

When I asked Edward about the strange absence in antibiotics, or any type of drugs in the home, for sickness, he shrugged, "We've never really gotten sick. Plus Carlisle has this crazy idea that I break into his medicine cabinet and steal adderoll."

I was willing to bet that Carlisle was right. Damn Edward Cullen, and his stupidity.

He'd stopped by the library again, peering inside, "Do you want something to eat? I'm cooking."

To that, I couldn't help at push my head back, and laugh, "And what? Have you poison me? Thanks, but I'd rather starve."

"Yeah, I can see that, and you're doing a good job, keep up the good work, Bells. Soon, you'll be like Jessica Stanley, whisking away after lunch to the girls room, to 'powder her nose'"

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you liked anorexic girls?"

Again, I'd said the wrong thing. The grin on Edwards face was radiant, "Honey, are you doing this because you have a secret, sexy crush on me?"

"As if."

Edward shook his head dramatically, and Tsk'd, "That's so 90's, Bella."

"Eddie _darling_, must I remind you that you own Clueless and Cruel Intentions?"

He practically skipped over to me with his hand dramatically going over his heart, "Why Bella, I had no idea you cared about what I liked so much! Oh don't make that hissy face, it will give you premature wrinkles and we can't have that."

"God Edward. You're a self-centered, egotistical pig, and I'm tired of it! I am so moving in with Charlie once this storm is over!"

There it was again, that shake of his head, and little crooked grin he did, to drive me crazy, and pretend he knew it all. "Again, you're wrong. You'd never move in with Charlie and Esme."

"Oh yeah? And why is that Einstein?"

He sighed, and caressed my cheek adoringly. To any other girl at school, I would have considered it flirting, but with me, it was straight out annoyance and assault, "Because I know just how much you love sharing one bathroom."

I huffed and concentrated all my attention back on the book I was reading. Damn the day my mother met Carlisle.

With my head bowed back down, reading my books. Edward snickered and, took it as a sign to leave back to the kitchen and resume his cooking.

A few minutes later, I heard him clicking on the stove, and it wasn't soon after that the smell of whatever he was cooking started making its way over to me. I had to be honest, it-smelled divine- then again I was starving, so I figured I was just so hungry that anything was appealing.

I wouldn't give in and beg for food though; I had more pride than that. And I'd been right when to say I'd rather die than ingest anything that he was making.

It took a while, but I eventually got back into the book, about Claire and Henry De Tamble's world. I sighed, wishing men like him, truly existed. I wouldn't mind dealing with the spontaneous time traveling he did, either. Just to have someone around like him ins- and speak of the devil, there he was.

Edward walked into the library, with two plates in hand and a triumphant smile. He put the plates on the coffee table, and took the seat, next to me. He always liked provoking me.

I glanced over momentarily to see what he'd concocted. It was pasta of some sort, with different types of vegetables; mushrooms, garlic, onions, bell peppers, even cilantro. I could even smell- was it? Curry?

"What is that?" I made sure to make a face of disgust, even though I couldn't lie to myself; my mouth was watering at the sight of it.

With his fork, he plopped some of the pasta and vegetables into his mouth, and swallowed as he shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm thinking about calling it _Mon Bella Pasta._"

I'd had enough. I snapped her book shut, and frowned at him, "Funny, brother- very funny."

Edward grinned again. "So you're finally accepting that we're related- that's good. Though, I must say, I was starting to like your little incestuous innuendos."

"Your resilience is unbelievable." I couldn't take it anymore. I was sure I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the book, not to mention I was starving, and heck- if he was eating it, maybe it wasn't so toxic. So as crazy as I knew it was, I picked up the fork from the other plate, and picked at his.

Edward raised his eyebrows and pointed at me with his fork, "I brought you your own plate you know."

I nodded taking a bite from his plate, "I know. But that could be poisonous, and I know yours isn't."

"Oh really, and tell me sis, how is it exactly that you know this?"

I blinked, "You're eating it..."

He bit his lower lip, and smiled at me. It was that grin he always did, that sent a feeling to the pit of my stomach. I was pretty sure it was disgust, "And just why do you think I wouldn't try to poison myself too?"

I was lost. I wasn't sure I understood him, then again- he _had_ fried many brain cells, "Well, you're either an idiot then, or you get a kick out of hurting yourself."

Edward wiggled his eyebrows, "Are you suggesting I'm some type of masochist?"

I made a fake shocked face, "Why Edward, I didn't know your vocabulary was so extensive."

"Baby, as much of a fuck up as I may be, we both know I'm not stupid. Besides, don't you think that the poisoning idea is somewhat romantic?- like Romeo and Juliet."

My conscious told me not to, but I couldn't help it- the food was delicious, so I stole another bite before continuing, "Only one little problem- Romeo and Juliet actually _liked_ each other."

Edward scoffed, "Bella, Bella, Bella- I like you. I never knew it would be this interesting, having a little sister and all..."

There it was again. I couldn't understand why he was so confusing at times. One moment he was flirting with me, and the next he brought on the familial bond that we shared now. It wasn't that I necessarily cared, at all- but it was really annoying.

I was about to respond to his nasty comment, when a wave of coughs came, and I turned, unable to stop. It was embarrassing that he was watching me like this. But then I thought about it, it was only Edward, and I very much didn't care what he thought about me anyway.

I had expected him to jump up, and distance himself from me, with a disgusted look, and say something along the lines of not wanting my dirty disease, but instead he shocked me by staying.

The plate met the coffee table with a soft 'clack', and I turned to a surprisingly, mildly concerned face on Edward Cullen, "You really are sick, aren't you?"

My exhaustion got the best of me- I didn't have any smart remarks, and I was too tired to make any menacing faces, so I closed my eyes and nodded.

His cool hand, met my more than warm forehead. If I hadn't been feeling so rotten, I would have smacked it away. But that would have required energy, and for some reason, I lacked that lately.

Edward sighed, "Jesus, Bella, you're burning up."

Even though I was beyond exhausted, and felt worse than I had my entire life, I managed a small smile, "Edward?" I let out sweetly, and softly- hoping he wouldn't catch on right away.

When he responded it was with the same low, and concerned voice as before, "Yes?"

I opened my big chocolate brown eyes at him and smiled, "Get your STD filled hands off me, please."

My eyes shut back closed, and he scoffed, taking his hand off me, but instead positioning it somewhere else- at my waist. I wasn't sure how it was humanly possible, but he'd gotten close to me, so close, that his breath was hitting my face, "Is this better sis?"

Pursing my lips, I shook her head, wishing I hadn't drained my energy out earlier, when I'd been bickering with him, because now I had none left to push him away. Instead, I sighed, and whined, "_Edward_."

"God, have I told you how incredibly sexy you are, when you say my name like that?"

I couldn't help it, "Who's the one making incestuous comments now, huh?"

He chuckled, but didn't say anything back. That was a first, I thought- had I really left him speechless? I was going to ask, but it was too late- somewhere in the middle of my thinking, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I could feel arms around, me and frowned- trying to recount what had happened the night before.

I opened my eyes to see who the culprit that had me in such a strong embrace was- Edward. I pursed her lips, but couldn't ignore the smile that wanted to make itself known on my face.

Instead, I yawned surveying where we were. On the floor-in the library-with a blanket on top of us, and sharing a pillow. I was so close to Edward's chest, that I could literally feel and hear his shallow breathing.

There was every intention in my body to get up, and wake him, but for some reason I couldn't do it. I was just so comfortable in his arms- it was bizarre, really.

So instead of waking him up, I closed my eyes and breathed him in- snuggling closer. For a few minutes, it was perfect- it was like I'd completely forgotten that my evil stepbrother was holding me close, and sleeping peacefully next to me.

Edward moved slightly, and my heart fastened- he was waking up.

I opened my eyes, to meet his own sleepy green ones, "Morning."

He yawned and smiled back, "Morning."

For a couple seconds, we just looked at each other, without saying anything. There really wasn't anything that needed to be said, but I found it uncomfortable, and I hated weird silent situations.

That's when I blinked, coming to my senses and realized that we were being too civil for our own good. It wasn't normal when he and I were getting along, so I did the only thing I could think of, and started moving away.

Only, he surprised me, by pulling me back in and frowning slightly, "Where are you going?"

Honestly? I wasn't sure, but I figured anything was better than being this close to Edward," I'm going to go decontaminate myself. God only knows all the crawling diseases you're carrying."

I half expected him to retaliate and say something back, but he didn't. He just smiled and closed his eyes again, not letting go of me, "No bickering right now Isabella, it's too early."

"Edward! Let me go", I moaned, the lapse of sanity had faded, and I could finally see the real dirty Edward Cullen again- his face literally gave me the chills. I was sure that it was because it disgusted me.

He licked his lips, and smirked, humming, "Oh, but what you really want to say is, fuck me brother dear, isn't it?"

I'd had enough. Scoffing, I pounded my fist on his chest, "You're so incredibly crude! How I ever thought there was a speck of good in you, I don't know."

Edward only found my response more amusing, and had a growing smile of mischief on it. He laughed, and closed his mouth in on my neck, kissing it very lightly, "So this isn't good?"

All coherent thoughts paused, and my heartbeat fastened. I fluttered my eyes, parting my mouth, "_Ed-ward_...."

I wanted to say stop, I really did, but the words just wouldn't come out.

The closer his lips got to my mouth, the more speechless I got. They bestowed tender kissed on my skin, and each one felt like it was sucking the oxygen out of me, until I realized I was panting slightly.

Unconsciously, my hands traveled to his hair, and I ran one through it, hearing a hitch of breath on his chest. It was only natural for his hair to be his soft spot; after all, it was gorgeous.

Oh god.

Reality hit. Had I really just thought that? His hair was gorgeous? A light bulb inside my head went off and I shoved him off, abruptly catching him off guard, with a shocked expression on his face.

My eyes were wide, and I was swallowing, "I have to go brush my teeth!"

I hadn't meant to shout it, but it came out that way, and I jumped up, running away as fast as I possibly could, from that toxic waste of a stepbrother.


	2. Nothing Gets Crossed Off

**Sex & Candy**

Chapter 1: _Nothing Gets Crossed Off_

**_Bella_**

I hated the cold but, more than that, I hated my mother. Well, no, that was a lie, I didn't hate her, I just didn't understand her.. Renee had always been spontaneous and free spirited. She had wanted to travel the world and meet new people when she had been younger…instead, she had married Charlie in impromptu wedding in Vegas and had me nine months later.

The thing is, a couple of years later, after they'd settled in Forks, she'd realized that the cold, depressing weather wasn't for her and we'd moved to Phoenix, where we'd lived ever since. That is…until she met her fiancée.

We were now going back to Forks, because my mother had fallen _crazily_ in love again, but it wasn't my dad this time. No, apparently she'd met some guy in a hospital when she'd gone after cutting herself whilst cooking, and it was 'love at first sight.'

It wasn't until the next date that she found out where he was from, and how he was visiting the hospital, 'volunteering'. When he told her he was from Forks, she told me her heart had momentarily deflated, but the next, she thought of it as a sign that maybe she truly did belong there.

After that small incident, they'd gone on countless dates whenever he came to visit her in Phoenix. Only two months after that, my mother blurted out one morning over her overly cooked eggs that she was getting married and that we would both be moving back to Forks to live with him.

The more logical part of me refused to believe she was serious- and if she was, I didn't think it would go far enough for us to actually move to Forks. I refused to believe she was serious because she had been the one to leave that town because she hated it.

It didn't really hit me until we were seated, first class ( on the her fiancé's insistence) in a plane on our way to Forks. The leather seats were hard and cold, and my mother was fast asleep with a tiny smile etched on her face. I knew she was probably dreaming of her dreamy fiancée- as she described him, waiting for her at the airport.

I tried to close my eyes and sleep too, but there was too much turbulence and it made me feel sick instead. So I closed my eyes and turned on my I-pod.

I hadn't given much thought to where we'd be going or staying when the plane landed in Forks. The thought that my dad would pick us up had certainly crossed my mind. But then I remembered why it was that we were both going back to Forks this time, and I doubted he'd be happy to pick us up, knowing my mom was coming back to get married- and not to him.

The one thing I wasn't expecting though was my mother's fiancé and future husband waiting for us by his car, searching for my mother in the small crowd of people getting off the plane. As soon as they spotted each other, it was as if they were hormonal, high school teenagers, running to each other in a very clichéd way.

My mother jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, all the while making me want to gag. I wasn't used to seeing Renee this worked up over anybody. After their little reunion, he walked over and introduced himself.

He was extremely pale, for one, but had some of the most exquisite, golden eyes I had ever seen. In fact, seeing him up close for the first time made it incredibly apparent how Renee could have fallen for him in the first place, She was a sucker for pretty boys. His hair was an amazing, platinum blond, and his lips perfectly sculptured- he looked the epitome of a Grecian God.

I'd never been jealous of my mom, never had a reason to. Actually, sometimes I pitied her, because she always had ADD when it came to guys, but the moment I looked into those magnificent golden eyes- the pit of my stomach grew with such potent bitterness, because I doubted I would ever find my own version of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Bella. Your mother has told me great things about you," His voice was as perfect as his looks, and his smile was brilliance beyond that of a movie star. And though he was polite, I doubted my mother had spoken to him about me at all.

Renee was like a teenager and had probably spent all their alone time obsessing over the details of him and their 'love' for each other. He immediately took my carry-on bags, and I smiled back weakly. What could I do? Be ecstatic over the fact that it was this stranger's fault that I was coming back to the town I dreaded the most? Yeah, I always put on a brave face for my father, and stuck through the week when I came to visit him, but knowing that I would live here for at least two years until I was eighteen and could run away, made me want to take some sleeping pills and sleep…for those two years.

We loaded our baggage into his car, and my mom took the front seat, holding his hand the whole time while they whispered sweet nothings to each other. It was too much for me to bear, having to watch their PDA. Instead, I decided to put my earphones back on and close my eyes, pretending I was still under the hot sun of Phoenix.

…….

"Bella?…Bella…_Bella_", My moms voice made itself louder and she started shaking me awake. I sighed and laughed, dying to tell her about the horrible nightmare I'd had. That we were back in Forks- only, when I opened my eyes, saw the cloudy gray sky and felt a chilly wind come inside the car, I internally groaned.

My nightmare was still a reality, and I was still in the back of my mother's fiancée's Porsche, but now in front a beautiful, white, three story mansion. There was a fountain in the driveway that formed a circle for cars to go around. The entrance had two large, black gates that were slowly closing. I was momentarily marveled by it all.

Yeah, she'd neglected to mention that he was filthy rich.

Well, I sighed and stepped out of the car into the freezing October cold, it wasn't like I had another option. It was either live with my mom or with Charlie. Either way it was Forks- basically, either way, I was screwed. Still, I couldn't help thinking how mildly selfish it was of her to make us move, when we both hated cold weather, both hated small towns- so yeah, I felt slightly betrayed by her. I couldn't believe she was sacrificing her the things she liked for some guy.

"The house was designed by my grandfather," Carlisle took notice of my lack of speech. I helped him with one of my bags and nodded my head, still not sure of what to say.

My mother was ahead of us and had already gone inside, anxious, like a child. I, however, wanted to take my time to try and take in what was happening, what I was seeing.

When we got to the door, Carlisle opened it for me, and waited as I stepped inside. Again, I was overwhelmed by the beauty of it. There was so much intricacy in the molding of the walls that it completely silenced me.

My mom's footsteps got closer behind me and I turned around to see her radiant face once more. Carlisle quickly put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Everything was absolutely too much for me. The house, Carlisle, the absurd love between the two of them- it was like living in the twilight zone.

"Would you like to see your room, Bella?"

The truth? There wasn't anything I wanted to see less. The actual thought of having a permanent residence in this place gave me the chills. I felt condemned in someway, like it was punishment that this was happening. Couldn't she tell by the bags under my eyes, the smile that wasn't present, the constant headache that I carried that this wasn't where I wanted to be? Of course Renee couldn't. Sadly, all that mattered to her was the off-the-charts chemistry that exploded between the both of them, anything apart from that was indifferent to them.

Either way, I nodded, because it was what they expected, and Renee pulled on Carlisle's hand up the stairs, like some little kid at a theme park.. I myself, followed slowly, clutching on to my backpack so hard that my fingers had turned white. It wasn't because I was angry- OK, that's a lie, I was- but it was to prevent me from screaming.

The room, like the rest of the house, was huge, maybe even as big as our house had been back in Phoenix. It was ivory, and held a four poster bed with white, satin sheets on one side of the room. I had a fireplace, a delicate looking glass vanity, and Renee had opened a door to reveal my own bathroom, something she knew I secretly had hoped for.

Almost immediately, they were walking out the door giggling only, when they were about to close the door, she stepped back in and looked at me, "Don't forget, you're having dinner with your dad tonight."

And she was gone.

With all the torment of having to move here that day, I had completely forgotten that I had to meet with my dad. Maybe a bubble of happiness would have been inside me before, it had been every time I had come to visit my dad- but it was absent inside of me now. There was a small part of me that didn't register anything at all- that didn't care about seeing him.

I closed my eyes and sighed, wishing I could open them to see that it was all just some horrible nightmare that I was in. But, I knew that when I opened my eyes, it would just be the same, that there wasn't anything I could do to get out of this.

Something started vibrating next to me- my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID, hoping it could be a friend from Arizona, but instead it surprised me to see that it was Alice.

What could I say about Alice? Other than a pixie, which she was often referred to. She was loud, always hyper, and never missed a chance to comment on whatever you were wearing. When she would, it would never bother me, I'd brush it off, but if there was something about her was her persistence.

I had met her when I was six and visiting my dad. He'd taken me along with him to work one day, even though he'd promised to take the week off since I was visiting him, and we'd gone to pick up an 'eight year old runaway'- that being Alice. She had been dressed in a Burberry dress with sandals, and I remember how she'd clutched her Louis Vuitton luggage close to her.

When Charlie had asked her why she'd run away, I'd giggled- her mom had frozen her credit card. At first, she'd glared at me, as if I didn't understand the horrors through which she was going through. The only credit card I had ever seen was the one that Charlie had used to buy my plane ticket to visit him, but I hadn't ever touched one.

Even now, I don't remember what had changed her mind about me as she sat with me in the back of the cruiser. But she had suddenly told me that if I curled my hair instead of having it in a ponytail it would look great. After that, and the mini makeover, we had become instant friends. And every time I would come and visit Charlie in Forks, Alice would call as soon as I landed, already having an itinerary for my stay there.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone, heard an intake of breath on the other line and tires screeching. I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes, "Are you driving and doing your make-up again?"

Alice scoffed on the other side, "I have to, I'm running late to get you. Plus, I had to pick up your costume from the dry cleaners, and the lady didn't speak English, so it took me like, literally an hour to explain to her that American Express was a credit card and not some fast food joint."

My face formed a frown and I sat up straight, "Costume? For what? And where are we late to?"

There was a loud noise outside my bedroom, and I stood up to go see what it was- a yellow Porsche.

"I'll explain everything when I get to your room."

...

"A Halloween party? And I have to be an Angel?!" I screeched, examining the long, flowing dress that she had taken out of the garment bag.

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically and pointed to the dress, "This isn't just an angel costume. It's from a movie, Bella-" she waited for me to give some type of response, but I just opened my eyes further and shrugged in complete bewilderment, "Don't you watch any movies?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me what movie it's from, and let's get this over with."

"This was the costume that Claire Danes wore as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet," she smiled excitedly. The dress wasn't ugly, it was simple, without any embellished, jewels or glitter to it, something an Angel might actually wear _if_ they existed. There wasn't any problem with the look of it- just the idea of it. I couldn't picture myself in such a costume, it didn't feel right.

She noticed my anxiety and shook her head, "You can't dress up as anyone else- everyone's costume was decided through a random raffle. And don't worry, there will be a Romeo out there for you, I made sure they didn't forget to pick one for you- just to make sure it wasn't Jasper."

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, no actually scratch that- more like soul mate, considering they had been together since they were kids. She'd told me herself they really hadn't ever said the words boyfriend or girlfriend, they'd just bonded together like it was biologically predetermined and had been inseparable since they had laid eyes on each other.

So it was natural and understandable that she'd ask whoever the deciding person was to make sure he wouldn't be my Romeo. I frowned and finally looked at what she was wearing, "Wait- what are you supposed to be?"

She was in a long, flowing, poison Ivy, green, satin dress and wore a single, pearl necklace. As I asked her, she twirled on her heels and smirked, "I'm Cecilia from _Atonement_."

"Isn't that a movie? And why am I even going to this party?" I asked suddenly, realizing how ridiculous it all seemed.

Alice groaned and tapped her foot once, "This is the party of the year, and the best way for you to get to know everyone who goes to school with us, Bella. Plus, you've never gone to a party with me when you've come to visit your dad. It's about time you paid up, don't you think?"

With a deep sigh, and a voice in the back of my head- telling me this wasn't a good idea, and that I'd regret it completely, later- I nodded, "Fine."

**_Edward_**

There was one thing I hated more than a person with bad taste in music- it was wasting time. And that's exactly what I was doing with Esme and Charlie- I was wasting my precious time on his daughter- my new, soon-to-be stepsister to show up. It wasn't even five minutes, it was twenty, and Esme could see just how impatient I was getting. I hoped she could see it, after all she was my mother- in a loose sense of the term, anyway.

I stood up and grabbed my keys, "She isn't coming."

Esme pulled me back down immediately, "Don't be so rash, Edward, maybe she got lost. She isn't that familiar with Forks yet, right?" she looked over to Charlie, for him to fly at her defense, but he merely shrugged. I rolled my eyes at his lack of response. Other than his shrugs, occasional mhms, yes and no, he wasn't much of a speaker.

When I thought about it, I guess it would actually come in handy. Considering the fact that I would be seeing this stepsister of mine quite often, and if she was anything like Charlie (i.e. lacking in the speech department), I imagined we might get along great. If she was like him, I wouldn't have to deal with her talking or complaining about the loud music echoing through the house.

My 'mommy' pleaded through her eyes with me to stay longer and I, being the great son that I was, obliged. Not because I desperately wanted to meet this Isabella that they had spoken about, or enjoyed hanging out with the couple before me, I just simply didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings again. See the thing was, since I hadn't grown up with her, we'd never really formed a mother-son bond, I hadn't even formed one with Carlisle- but when I brought it up, or she sensed a note of bitterness in my voice, she'd get all hurt, and make a face that would haunt me for days.

So, reluctantly, I sighed and set my keys down again, desiring nothing more in that second but a cigarette. That was actually the reason I had wanted to leave, so I could have one because I was getting antsy, and the guy sitting at the table next to us kept teasing me with his Turkish Royale, Camel, cigarette smoke. My insides turned into knots, and my chest sent this tiny burst of bubbles throughout me, reminding me of that one cigarette that awaited my return.

I tapped my fingers unconsciously on the table, trying to make the thoughts go away. We were in a smoking area, in the back of the restaurant patio, but I couldn't smoke. I mean, I could- my body could biologically do it, it was capable of performing the act, but I couldn't in front of Esme. She was so naive, so trusting, so believing in me and my complete innocence- I wanted to keep it that way.

"So what schools are you applying to, Edward?" Charlie was looking at me and I suddenly stopped tapping my fingers in midair, completely surprised he had actually spoken to me. Esme was looking at me too, awaiting for my response, because it dawned on me that she hadn't ever thought to ask that question- why would she?

I blinked my eyes before responding, "Dartmouth, Harvard, Georgetown, Yale, and UCLA." There were a few others as well, but I figured I didn't need to go on; those were the only few that I was actually interested in, UCLA being number one. Dartmouth was for my father, and Harvard for Carlisle-

"I'm going to go." Suddenly, my impatience had come back, I didn't want to be there any longer. I didn't want to think about school, my parents, this new girl coming to live with me, I wanted to not really think of anything. I wanted to get into my Volvo and just drive away- go to Rosalie's party and get trashed senseless.

Like a jackass, I didn't wait for their goodbyes or to tell me to stay. This time I just grabbed my stuff, got up and left, not looking back to see their faces. I hated how everything intermingled and always brought my mind back to that. I couldn't go a single day without being reminded of the past, of what could have been, what should have been, and the accident.

...

I slammed the door of my car shut and squinted; the sun was unusually bright that day. It was one of the handful of days that were sunny in Forks. And unlike the rest of the people I knew, I didn't exactly welcome it. This was Washington, not California- if I wanted sun, I would go there. I had grown up used to having cloudy days and endless rain, I welcomed it.

When I got to the front door, I banged on it, knowing James was probably in the back and wouldn't be able to hear me, judging by the loud music that I could hear through the door. Not that this was anything new. With his parents never home, James tended to do whatever he wanted to, and not even his butler stood in his way.

Figuring it was useless to keep knocking, I let myself in and closed the door behind me, already smelling a sweet trace coming from his bedroom- it positively lured me in the most basic of ways. Actually, it was that and a few other reasons that I kept him around. We weren't really 'friends', per say, or even liked each other- it was all about business. If it had to come down to liking, I couldn't stand his ponytail, or that he tended to skip days without showering.

Honestly, if it wasn't because he was the last connect I had (thanks to Charlie rounding them up, and making Forks a nearly drug free city) I didn't think I'd bother talking to him at all. Well, maybe he wasn't the last resort, there was always Laurant- but that dude was plain out freaky sometimes, not to mention James had the best pot between them, pat down.

Just as I thought, when I walked through his door, he had his Wii on, the stereo on blast, and a bong in front of him. But that wasn't all that caught my attention, because on his bed there was a this weird, metal looking top and jeans that looked like they'd been bought at a salvation army. I secretly wondered how many germs were laced in them, and what homeless person they'd belonged to before.

I fell down on the couch next to him and went for the bong, nodding towards his bed, "What the fuck is that?"

"_That's_ a present Rose dropped off for you, its for her party tonight. That's your costume," he giggled as he said it. I frowned and took a hit, then got up to go see what crazy costume she'd conjured for me. Looking at it, I decided it could have been worse- Rose had a very twisted, sick sense of humor, considering what she'd picked out for me in previous years.

Frowning, I looked over at James, whose eyes were busy on the plasma screen as he killed some guy on the Wii, "How'd she know I'd be here?"

"Dude, its Rose, she knows you better than you do." He chuckled and shook his head.

Now, there wasn't anything romantic between Rosalie or me- we'd tried it, but it had always felt weird and forced. And since we'd grown up together, we were basically like family- so she felt free to dress me up however she wanted. This time it consisted of some armor with a silver mask.

There was a folded piece of paper on top of the costume and I frowned, sitting down to take the bong that James was extending out to me. I took it and took another hit, coughing violently after a few seconds. I felt my eyes glaze slightly and I stood up, stretching my hand to take the note. Knowing Rosalie told me to dread what ever it was that she had written inside- like I had said, she was beyond twisted.

So as soon as I opened the note, I did, because it read, "_See you at the party, Romeo_."


	3. Is This It

So...I realize it's been almost two years since I've updated this fic LOL. Hopefully, someone out there is still interested in reading it. If not, well I guess that's my fault. BTW Each chapter title is the Title of a song that I was listening to, when I was writing the chapter. If you can guess it, then...awesome!

without further interruptions...

* * *

_Chapter 2: Is This It._

_**Bella**_

Butterflies ran through my stomach non stop, as I stood in a corner, and Alice the social butterfly ran off, greeting everyone.

She'd let go of me at the entrance of the grand white house, that we'd entered, and gone off searching for Jasper, and left me to fend for myself.

I would have gone after her, but didn't want to look that pathetic, then again I supposed that standing in a corner with no one to talk to, and by myself looked just as bad.

With a sigh, I looked through the grand room, taking in all the costumes. I recognized a few of them right away. There was a Malibu Barbie, who had spotted the obvious 'Ken' from the opposite side of the room. I could hear the girl's giggles as she began talking to him.

I looked away and spotted Rose and Jack, from Titanic, already making out. It made me laugh, but then something that Alice had told me earlier, made me swallow.

"…_don't worry, there will be a Romeo out there for you, I made sure…"_

Great, I thought, how would I know who my Romeo was? Would he be wearing a Leonardo Dicaprio mask? How else was I supposed to recognize him, from all the other guys here? I had forgot to mention to Alice, that while I'd read Romeo and Juliet, I'd never seen the modern version with Claire Danes and Leo.

Without anything else to do, I walked aimlessly, until I spotted Rosalie, Alice's best friend and felt a wave of relief, finally someone I knew. Yet as I moved to approach her, someone knocked into me, and I instantly fell down. It didn't take much for me to trip, and I sighed, as I started to get back up.

As I began to walk forward to go talk to Rosalie though, I realized she'd left, and again I was on my own.

I felt someone behind me, close, breath near my neck, and whispered words followed, "Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night."

I bit my lip as I turned around, hoping he wouldn't expect me to answer in Shakespearean.

My Romeo was wearing a knight costume with a silver mask, that hid most of his features, but showed his pearly white smile. My breathing momentarily paused, and I took notice of his green eyes. He was a good half foot taller than me, with disheveled bronzed hair, and a magnificent jaw line.

He stood there, waiting for me to say something back, but anything to do with Romeo and Juliet suddenly went blank in my head, and all I couldn't think of saying was, "Hi."

Romeo, for the first time, since he'd spoken to me, frowned, and licked his lips, "You are Juliet, right?"

I immediately nodded, and fidgeted with my hands, "Yeah, I've just- never seen the movie, so I didn't know-. I mean, yeah-yeah, I am"

I mentally slapped myself for talking to much. I always tended to do that when I was nervous.

"Hey, its cool. Want to go outside?" he asked, with his hands deep inside his pockets.

With a nod, I let him lead the way to the outside porch, and away from the frenzied music. The air was crisp, and cold in comparison to the inside of the house filled with hot bodies dancing to the DJ's song.

There was no one else besides the both of us of the porch, and it made me nervous, especially since he wasn't saying anything.

Then, as if he had heard my thoughts, Romeo pulled out a bottle of Maker's Mark, and offered it to me. Normally I didn't drink at all, but in an attempt to seem like the teenager I was supposed to be, I drank some.

I regretted it almost immediately, as I began to cough. He patted my back, as I gave him back the bottle, and heard him laugh, "Not much of a drinker?"

I shook my head, and felt my face get hot. He took a huge gulp, and laughed again, as if I were the funniest thing he'd ever seen. We sat there, sharing his bottle of whisky, until I thought, who was this guy anyway? I certainly had never met him from all the times I'd come to Forks before.

As I was about to open my mouth to say just that, his lips attacked me, and though I knew I should push him away, something in me didn't want to, probably the alcohol. Instead, I returned his kiss, and felt him smile, as his arms pulled me closer to him.

I had kissed guys before, but I'd never really made out with them, and knew this was turning into that. The apprehension that I felt, subsided and I let him lead, he seemed to know what he was doing anyway.

It was nice, rough, a little pressured, but I enjoyed the feeling of his lukewarm lips on mine.

My heart started to rise, and somehow I found that I was on his lap, and that this closeness wasn't enough, something in me was growing, a feeling I'd never experienced. Without thinking, my hands wrapped around his neck-

A loud group of girls coming out of the door, laughing, startled us, and I fell off his lap, and on to the cement, hitting my elbow, and scraping it, on the way.

The girls, hobbled away, giggling partially at me, partially because they were drunk, and left us alone again.

I felt humiliated, why couldn't I go just an hour without falling down?

"You ok?" he asked, lifting me up, and brushing off my dress.

Just as I was about to respond, Alice came crushing through the back door, worry etched all over her pixie face, "There you are! God, I've been looking for you everywhere."

My Romeo turned, "I can fend for myself Alice."

Alice scoffed, "Not you, you idiot. _Her-_" She froze, "Wait, you're Romeo?"

He nodded, "Last I checked. You know how much Rosalie enjoys putting me in Elizabethan attire."

I frowned and finally spoke up, feeling a little lightheaded, "I'm confused. How do you two know each other?"

"No, actually I believe the question should be, how do you two know each other. I've known Alice since pre-school", he sneered.

Alice started laughing hysterically, all of a sudden, and rested her hands on her legs to support herself. After she was able to control herself, she looked back up at the both of us, "Oh wow, I didn't know Rosalie was such a bitch."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Romeo asked, getting impatient.

She laughed again, but shook her head, looking at my Romeo, "Have you formally introduced yourself to _Juliet_, here?"

He glanced at me, but shook his head. Alice smirked, and walked towards me, and slowly took off my mask, to reveal my identity, then followed and took off his.

My stomach fluttered, as I took in his features. He was even better looking than what I had thought before. It was like he had been molded to perfection. Yet, as perfect as he was, I still didn't understand what Alice had meant.

I could tell by the look on his face, that he was thinking the same thing, and Alice frowned, "Wait…have you guys, like, never met?"

"No…", I whispered, unsure of what she meant. I really hadn't ever hung out with anyone from Forks, besides her, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Edward, meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is Edward Cullen", she smiled to herself.

Everything suddenly went black.

_**Edward**_

I watched as Isabella fell to the grown, and for a second I didn't respond to it. I stood over her body, shocked by the idea that I had just made out with my future stepsister. Was that considered incest?

"Edward! Help me get her up", called Alice in front of me, trying to lift her up, herself.

I snapped out of my thoughts and bent down to lift her up, and scooped her up in my arms, expecting her to be light, only to be surprised by the exact opposite, "Jesus, what's she made of? Cement blocks?"

"Shut up! Do you think she's ok? What if she had a heart attack. Edward do something", Alice pushed at me.

I laid Isabella down on the porch, and looked over her, "What the fuck do you want me to do Alice?"

"Well your dad is a doctor, so do something!"

I frowned, "Exactly, Carlisle, not me. Look, she's stirring, she's fine."

And she was. She opened her eyes, to see me hovering on top of her, and I quickly backed away, as did she, as if we were parts of opposite magnets unable to be close to each other.

Alice noticed, and laughed, "This is just too funny. I can't believe Rose did this."

I rolled my eyes, and stood up, "I can. Remember last year, when she paired me up with Jessica Stanley? I was Prince Eric and she was The Little Mermaid."

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but as she did we heard sirens coming from the front of the house.

I dropped the bottle I had been carrying, and turned towards Alice, "Did you bring your car?"

She nodded, "I already told Jasper I'd take him home. You take Bella-"

"Excuse me, Bella is right here. And My dad is probably out there, I'll just leave with him", she slurred.

Alice turned towards me with an eyebrow raised, while walking away, "Like I said, you're taking Bella."

I sighed, but nodded, and took Isabella's hand, lifting her up. She stumbled against me, and fluttered her eyes, "Hi."

"Hi", I couldn't help but smile back, imagining how awkward tomorrow was going to be.

People started running out the back door, and I took that as a sign to start walking. Luckily, Carlisle's house was about a mile away of Rose's, and through the backyard on to the woods, an easy walk.

"You know, my mom said you were kind of hot", my stepsister-to-be, murmured to me, looping her arms around my neck, as we took a break from walking.

Her face was close to mine, and I could feel her breath on my lips. She licked her lips, and I didn't see the point in stopping.

"Fuck it."

I pushed her against a tree and kissed her.


End file.
